W letnią, gwieździstą noc
by Akikokitsune
Summary: Zastanawialiście się, co Takasugi robi podczas pięknych, letnich nocy? Czy jedynie stoi na statku i pali czekając na nieproszonych gości? A jeśli to ty zostaniesz wybrana na towarzyszenie mu danej nocy?


W letnią, gwieździstą noc

Istnieją różne rodzaje ciemności, lecz najpiękniejszą z nich odnajdziesz w letnią, gwieździstą noc. Taką, podczas której wypatrujesz księżniczki Kaguyi na księżycu, podczas której z całego serca pragniesz się wymknąć do lasu poszukując kwiatu paproci. W taką noc ludzie zyskują okazję spotkania tej ciemności. A gdy tak się stanie, ona porwie nasze serca.

Rozejrzyj się. To samo spotyka ciebie. Wychodzisz w letnią noc kierowana instynktem, szybszym uderzeniem serca. Jeszcze nie spodziewasz się kogo spotkasz na swojej drodze. W twoim sercu kiełkuje strach. Wyobraźnia nadinterpretuje każdy dźwięk, każdy cień, każdy ruch.

Stajesz.

Wpadłaś na innych ludzi zwabionych nocą. Widzisz ich w oddali. Czujesz, że masz z nimi coś wspólnego. Może tą wrażliwość na ciemność?

Słyszysz za sobą kroki.

Czujesz dym z fajki.

Strach mija. Odwracasz się. Zamierasz.

Cofasz się. Boisz się, że to tylko twoje złudzenie. Wytwór twojego błagającego o sen umysłu.

Jednak on wciąż stoi przed tobą. W tej ciemności nie widzisz go dokładnie. Tylko to niepokojące pojedyncze oko i yukatę w złote motyle. Na nią pada światło.

Twoje serce łomocze ci w piersi. Czujesz niepokój i ekscytację.

Zrobił krok do przodu. Teraz światło księżyca oświetla jego twarz. Z trudem powstrzymujesz się przed dotknięciem jej. Tych rysów twarzy, tych ust, tego tajemniczego bandaża skrywającego drugie oko.

– Piękna noc, prawda? – mówi. Uśmiecha się. Czegoś po tobie oczekuje.

Na dźwięk jego głosu truchlejesz. Dreszcz przebiega wzdłuż twojego kręgosłupa.

Łapie cie za przedramię swoją delikatną, chłodną dłonią. Aura, którą tworzy wokół siebie, równoważy jego słabości. Masz przed sobą człowieka, który nie ma już sił nawet żyć, a mimo to nie potrafisz mu się oprzeć. Wystarczy, że spojrzysz w jego oko, a wszystkie woje mięśnie się rozluźniają i pozwalasz mu zrobić ze sobą wszystko.

Prowadzi cię. Ze wszystkich ludzi zwabionych ą nocą to ciebie wybrał. Ciebie.

Wprowadza cię na swój statek. Nikogo to nie dziwi. Jego towarzysze przyzwyczaili się do jego zachowań. Oni potrafią już tylko za nim bezmyślnie podążać.

Zauważa twoje nieśmiało pytające spojrzenie.

– Mamy taką piękną noc. Nie lubię pić samemu, a taką okoliczność trzeba uczcić.

Wciąga cię do swojej kajuty.

Potykasz się o próg.

On cię łapie. Lądujesz w jego ramionach. Czujesz jego zapach. Już cały przesiąkł wonią dymu. A jednak wyczulona nagle na jego zapach czujesz coś jeszcze. Smutną i melancholijną woń otaczającą ludzi samotnych.

Podnosisz głowę, by spojrzeć mu w twarz.

Wtedy on cię puszcza i obdarowuje kolejnym uśmiechem.

Nie cieszy cię ten widok.

Widzisz, że ten uśmiech jest sztuczny. Masz właśnie przed oczami człowieka, który już zapomniał, co to radość, jak szczerze się uśmiechać. Chcesz nauczyć go tego od nowa. Czy temu podołasz?

Zostawiając cię idzie w głąb pokoju. Ty ruszasz za nim wabiona jego zapachem. Bierze spod ściany butelkę sake. Siada przy oknie. Tam już czekają na niego dwie szklanki. Często tutaj pijał.

Stoisz niepewna, co masz robić, jak masz się zachować. Jego spojrzenie cię onieśmiela. Jego ruchy kuszą. Jego uśmiech przeraża.

– Usiądź przy mnie.

Kiwasz głową. Osuwasz się na ziemie tuż przy nim. Przysuwasz całe swoje ciało w jego stronę. To go rozśmiesza. Krótki, wymuszony śmiech.

Dotykasz jego dłoni. Chcesz zmienić jego śmiech. Naprawić to, co zniszczono w tym człowieku.

– Podobają ci się moje dłonie – kolejny sztuczny śmiech. – Nawet nie wiesz, ile żyć odebrały.

– Byłeś na wojnie. Nie miałeś innego wyjścia.

Uśmiecha się. Jest zadowolony. Przygląda się tobie uważnie.

– Nie tylko na wojnie odbierałem życie – przyciąga twoje dłonie do swoich ust. Całuje je. Jego twarz pozostaje bez emocji zdobiona fascynującym okiem i sztucznym uśmiechem.

Wyciągasz w stronę bandaża swoją dłoń. Dotykasz chropowatego materiału. Znów słyszysz jego śmiech. Sztuczny, chłodny chichot łamiący serce.

– Chcesz je zobaczyć? – słyszysz jego zmysłowy szept. Przez twoje ciało znów przebiega dreszcz.

Sam sięga do bandaża i rozwiązuje węzeł, na którym się trzyma. Biały materiał rozluźnia się. Odgarniasz go znad oka. Zdejmujesz cały. Nie umiesz się powstrzymać. On też cię nie powstrzymuje.

Dotykasz jego zamkniętych powiek kryjących brak gałki ocznej. Nie zauważasz nawet blizny. Może to, dlatego że wszystkie skryły się w jego sercu łamiąc je na kawałki.

Pragniesz je naprawić.

Potrafisz to zrobić?

On odwraca się od ciebie. Topi swoje myśli w alkoholu. Po raz kolejny tamte wydarzenia do niego powracają. Dlaczego ostatnie, co widziało to oko wypaliło się w jego myślach i dręczyło go całe życie?

Nalewa ci alkoholu. Nie wytrzymuje już tej samotności. Nie patrzy na ciebie. Utonął w swoim świecie. Ciekawe, czy kogoś mu przypominasz? A może to tylko twoje ogłupione serce chce wmówić sobie, że umie mu pomóc, że jest w stanie zastąpić mu to, czego mu brakuje.

Opierasz się o jego ramie i powoli sączysz alkohol.

Odwraca się do ciebie.

Opuszczasz głowę. Odsuwasz się.

On tego nie wytrzymuje. Łapie twoje ręce. Rzuca cie na podłogę. Całuje.

Znów pozbawiony emocji, pchany w stronę drugiego człowieka tylko przez alkohol i samotność.

Takie pocałunki mają dziwny smak. Alkoholu wymieszanego z solą, lecz odkrywasz w tym dziwną słodycz. Łapiesz się tego uczucia. Rzucasz mu ręce na szyję. Przyciskasz go do siebie. Chcesz więcej! Więcej!

Lecz on na tym kończy. Wraca do picia alkoholu. Już nie zwróci na ciebie uwagi. Już nigdy.

Co zrobisz?

Odchodzisz czy zostajesz?


End file.
